Eurasian Union
The Eurasian Union (EaU; Russian: Евразийский Союз; Kazakh: Еуразиялық Одақ; Belarusian: Еўразійскі саюз), more commonly known as the Union of Eurasian States (UEaS; Russian: Союз евразийских государств; Kazakh: Еуразияшылық мемлекеттің бірлестігі; Belarusian: Саюз еўразійскіх дзяржаў), formerly known as the Eurasian Economic Union (EaEU; Russian: Евразийский Экономический Союз; Kazakh: Еуразиялық Экономикалық Одақ; Belarusian: Еўразійскі эканамічны саюз), is a union of 21 republics in northern Eurasia with the capital in Moscow, Eurasian Union, also its largest city. It borders the European Union to the northwest, west and southwest, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union to the east, northeast and southeast, the Mongolian People's Republic and the People's Republic of China to the south, the Union State and the Baltic Sea to the west, and the Pacific Ocean to the east. At 34,342,273 square kilometres, the Eurasian Union is by far the largest country in the world by both total area and population. The Eurasian Union has the third largest reserves of energy resources, in which the Eurasian Union rose to energy superpower status. The Eurasian Union was formed on 1 January 2015 by then six republics: Russia, Kazakhstan, Belarus, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, and Armenia. Russia is by far the largest, second most populous and the most economically developed of the twenty-one republics. In 2016, even China and Ukraine joined the Eurasian Union. Vladimir Putin, the President of Russia, became the first President of the Eurasian Union, and Dmitry Medvedev, the Prime Minister of Russia, became the first Prime Minister of the Eurasian Union. The economy of the Eurasian Union is the third largest national economy in Europe after the Union of Soviet Sovereign States of the Soviet Union and the EU, and the fourth largest in the world after the Union of Soviet Sovereign States of the Soviet Union, EU and the United States. The Eurasian Union is by far one of the fastest-growing major economies in the world. The economy is by far dominated by the petroleum industry, with oil facilities located in Russia, Kazakhstan and Azerbaijan. Ukraine is one of the world's largest producers of wheat, and the fourth largest exporter of wheat. Armenia is the center of the Eurasian Union's chemical industrial complex. The Eurasian Union is also the world's third largest producer of natural gas, and the second largest natural gas exporter in the world. Most of the natural gas fields are located in Russia, Kazakhstan and Turkmenistan. Russia is the world's second largest exporter of conventional arms, and has the largest defense industry in the world, employing over four million people. The Eurasian Union is one of the world's most powerful states, and is a recognized military superpower, with the third-largest military force in the world after the Union of Soviet Sovereign States of the Soviet Union and China, and the second largest in Europe after the Union of Soviet Sovereign States of the Soviet Union. The Armed Forces of the Eurasian Union are divided into four main military service branches: the Eurasian Ground Forces, the Eurasian Air Force, the Eurasian Navy, and the Eurasian Strategic Rocket Forces. The Eurasian Armed Forces is by far dominated by Russia, which controls over 90 percent of the armed forces. The Eurasian Union possesses the world's third largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction with at least 30,000 nuclear warheads. The Eurasian Air Force is by far the second largest air force in the world and in Europe with 9,005 aircraft of various types. It has the third largest fleet of intercontinental ballistic missile submarines, the world's third largest fleet of modern supercarriers, is only one of four countries (alone with the USSR, EU, and the USA) with a modern strategic bomber force, and is the only country apart from the USSR and the USA with a Star Wars satellite weapons system. Category:Eurasian Union